Always
by Rocket Palette Snippet
Summary: It didn't matter if she was the daughter of a criminal or a mere commoner without a respectable name. On a very special day, Iroh swore to love her with all of his heart. Always. [Irosami. One-shot. Fluffy.]


**Authoress Notes: **This takes place after Iroh's coronation as Fire Lord. I've always wanted to give Asami a happy ending and I was so disappointed in myself when I couldn't find the inspiration to continue my first attempt at Irosami. I hope this will give the pair justice. I'm afraid there isn't much of a plot because this is their wedding day, but I hope you will still like it. (:

I don't know how Fire Nation weddings go despite my research. If what I've written is wrong, please don't hesitate to correct me.

* * *

**Always**

**-.-.-.-**

"Hold still, Ms. Sato," the stylist said as she took a fistful of hair and tugged and pinned it into place, "this will be over soon."

Asami closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling. It had taken the stylist nearly an hour to do her makeup, an experience so painful that she didn't entertain the idea of going through it a second time because she couldn't handle some hair tugging. She stifled a cry as the woman behind her mercilessly repeated the grueling process of brushing and pulling and pinning another lock of her thick mane.

Today was her wedding day and she wanted to look stunning for her man, the one who walked into her life when Mako and her father walked out. He never left her side despite her numerous attempts to push him away. He loved her and taught her how to love once more. Eventually, she learned how to love him in return.

"All done, Ms. Sato," the stylist said.

She opened her eyes and nearly gasped.

-.-

She could feel her heart pound through her chest as she made her way to the double doors. She had been instructed to wait for them to open and she was to walk through an aisle before taking her rightful place before the altar with her groom, her Fire Lord. It seemed easier to do during the rehearsals, but now that she had been dolled up for the occasion and the empty seats were filled with some of the most important officials of the Fire Nation, the task didn't seem so easy.

She nearly jumped when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned to her side and found her one and only female friend, Avatar Korra.

"Korra!" Asami gasped. "You scared me!"

Korra chuckled. "You didn't have to tell me. I just came to check up on you. How do you feel?"

"Nervous," Asami said truthfully, "and that's an understatement."

Korra frowned. "You? Nervous? I never thought I'd hear that from the cool Asami Sato."

_Leave it to Korra to joke at a time like this, _Asami thought.

"I'm getting married to the Fire Lord of all people. Who wouldn't be nervous?"

Korra sighed. "Mako didn't care if I was the Avatar or not when he married me. I know you're nervous, but just remember that you love Iroh because he's Iroh. And I'm dead certain he's marrying you because you're Asami and he loves you."

At that moment a guard approached them and said, "Avatar Korra, please return to your seat. We are about to open the doors."

"Oh right," Korra said with a grin, "Sorry about that. I guess I should be going, Asami. I'll catch you later at the party!"

Asami watched as the guard and Korra entered the main hall of the palace through a side door. She was alone now and each heartbeat gave her an idea of how long she had been standing. She wanted to close her eyes, but she kept a wary eye on the gargantuan double doors in front of her.

_Stay calm. You can do this. _

At that very moment the sound of protest from metal hinges forced into motion filled her ears. The doors parted in such a painfully slow fashion that Asami had to muster a lot of self-control to keep her feet from moving. She took a deep breath and took a cautious step forward. The aisle seemed so long.

_It's just one foot after another. It's child's play._

She could feel at least a thousand eyes on her as she did her very best to walk with poise. What were these people thinking?

_I am Asami Sato. My father is Hiroshi Sato, the notorious businessman who helped orchestrate Amon's heinous plans four years ago. They say my name is soiled. I am a commoner who has no right to marry into Fire Nation royalty. _

She was halfway through now, and something at the side caught her eye. Korra, Mako, and Bolin stood next to each other, smiling at her. She couldn't help but notice Mako's arm around Korra. Less than a year ago, she would have felt a painful sting just to see them together but somehow, she couldn't help but smile back. Mako's place was with Korra, and her place was right next to Iroh.

How magnificent he looked in his Fire Lord regalia! Asami instinctively lowered her head slightly as she approached him and accepted his outstretched hand. He gently pulled her to his side and whispered, "You're beautiful. I hope you know that."

She felt a hot blush creep to her cheeks. She whispered back, "For you."

As the Fire Nation priest began to read the traditional wedding prayers, she felt Iroh tighten his grip. Asami knew it wasn't proper to speak while the prayers were being read so she looked at him questioningly.

"I still can't believe it," he said so softly.

Her looked prompted him to explain.

"That I'm marrying you," he whispered with a smile.

The priest didn't seem to notice Iroh and if he did, he had decided to ignore the breach of decorum. Asami tried to keep her voice soft as she replied with: "I can't believe no one has tried to stop this. You know what people think of me."

At that very moment, the priest looked at Iroh and said, "Do you, Fire Lord Iroh, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Iroh looked at Asami and pulled her closer to him. "You are the only one for me no matter what everyone else thinks. I do."

The priest looked a bit surprised at his response. After a few awkward seconds he turned to Asami and said, "And do you, Asami Sato, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Asami closed her eyes as she felt them fill with tears. Korra was right. It didn't matter what everyone else thought. He loved her and she loved him and that was enough. She opened her eyes and let the tears fall. Grinning, she said, "I do."

"Then with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You many now kiss the bride."

Asami felt Iroh gently scoop her up in his strong arms. Surprised but pleased, she gracefully tilted her head to meet his kiss.

"My face must be a mess right now. Stupid tears. After all the effort that stylist placed to make me look pretty," Asami sighed.

"You'll always be beautiful to me," Iroh said as they made their way down the aisle. "I love you."

"Always?" she asked, resting her head on his chest.

"Always."

* * *

I hope I didn't butcher any expectations here. I can't say I'm 100% pleased with what I've done, so I might redo this if the reviews deem it necessary. At any rate, thanks for reading and please drop me a review. (:

—RPS


End file.
